Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to fast switching valves for use in a substrate processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Epitaxial growth of high-quality silicon-containing films such as silicon germanium (SiGe), silicon germanium carbon (SiGeC), silicon carbide (SiC), or germanium carbide (GeC) films doped with one monolayer or sub-monolayer of impurities often needs repeatable dose of the impurity between the epitaxial layers and from deposition to deposition. Such a deposition process often involves long purges after deposition of each epitaxial layer and after each impurity dose, making the deposition process slow and not production compatible.
Since chamber design directly impacts the film quality in epitaxy growth, there is a need for a deposition apparatus which provides fast dosing capability of sub-monolayer of impurities and purging between epitaxial deposition and impurity dose.